


A Slip of the Tongue

by clgfanfic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter storms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Mating Rituals #4 under the pen name Teri. Based on an earlier ASJ story.

Jim and Blair watched indifferently as the huge, wet snowflakes fell in proliferation just beyond the rocky lip of the overhang that sheltered them.  Neck-deep in a natural hot spring, the two naked men were unconcerned with the cold weather that had overtaken them in the Colorado Rockies.  Nearby their clothes lay scattered around a snapping campfire that lit the small cave further back from the springs.  All in all, it was a cozy setting, and the two men were making the most of it.  After all, it wasn't every day that you won a trip to the world-famous Glenwood Springs Resort.

Jim floated up from the flat rock he was sitting on just far enough to reach the half-empty bottle of beer.  It was his fifth, or maybe his sixth – not that it mattered, it was all free, compliments of the resort.  He took a deep swallow, then passed the bottle to Blair.

The younger man grinned sloppily, accepting it.  He took a swallow and passed it back.  "Now, this is the life!" he slurred.

"Wha-?"  Jim questioned, his head tilting crookedly.  Sandburg's voice was starting to echo strangely in the near-cave.

"This."  Blair waved his hands, showering Jim with several drops of water.  "A nice, cozy cave, big roaring fire, 'n' a hot spring to soak our overworked, under-appreciated backsides in!"

Jim leaned forward slightly, forcing his eyes to focus.  "You have a point."

"But it saved us from another long weekend of stick outs."

"Stake outs," Ellison corrected, then took another swallow.  He handed the bottle back to Sandburg.

Blair accepted the bottle and took another swig.  "Man, I needed this.  Comps were a pain in the butt!"

"But you passed," Jim said, looking pleased and proud.

Blair grinned.  "Yep.  Now I just have to get that damned dissertation finished before my fellowship runs out."

"Then what?" Jim asked.

"Good question," Blair replied, taking another swallow from the bottle before handing it back.

Jim reached for the bottle.

"Hey," Blair countered, moving the container out of Ellison's reach.  "It's my turn."

"Hey, yourself, you just had some.  I wanna 'nother drink."

Blair peered at the bottle's contents.  "There's only one more swallow left."

The two men paused, both staring at each other.

"We could flip for it," Jim suggested.

Blair's eyes widened.  "I don't know about you, but I don't have any change on me… 'm naked."

"Oh, yeah," Jim replied, looking down past the surface of the warm water.  "Me, too."

Before an alternative plan could form in Ellison's sodden brain, a small geyser erupted from a steaming crack in the ground several yards in front of the overhang.  The explosive sound and rumble startled both men, and Blair dropped the bottle.

Jim snatched for the damp glass, but it slipped through his fingers, dropping into the hot water and bobbing on its side.

"Ah, look what you've done."

"Me?  It was that— that— geezer!" Sandburg finally said matter-of-factly.  "It's a hot geezer."

Jim's eyes rounded and he blinked owlishly.  "Geezer?" he asked, a silly smile spreading across his lips.  "A hot geezer?  You sure 'bout that, Chief?"

Blair nodded seriously.  "It's a nat-u-ral ph– ph– nom… men… on."

Jim's eyes grew wider and he burst into laughter. 

Sandburg looked pained.  "What?"

Ellison snorted, reining in his mirth.  "Nat-u-ral!  I guess you could say that hot geezers are about as natural as it gets!"

The guide blinked, realizing his earlier slip of the tongue.  Crimson rose quickly across his cheeks and he dipped his head.

Jim slid closer.  "You want to see a real hot geezer?  I'll show you a hot geezer," he said, reaching out to cup Blair's chin in his wet hand.  Gently he pulled the younger man's head up and around, then planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

Blair's eyes popped wide open, but he remained frozen in place while Jim shifted, pressing his naked body along Sandburg's flank as he deepened the kiss.  Too soon the lips were gone.

"That a hot n'uff geezer for you?" Jim breathed.

"I'll say," Blair mumbled, not sure if he was glad or disappointed the kiss was over.

Ellison's blue eyes twinkled as he studied his guide.  "Interesting phenomenon, wouldn't you agree?"

Sandburg nodded and shifted slightly.  "But I've gotta find out something," he said quietly, then leaned forward, kissing Ellison's mouth.

Giving way under Blair's weight, the pair floated back against the rough side of the hot spring.  Sandburg felt an interesting throb start in his groin as it brushed against Jim's.

To keep from being pushed under the water, Ellison reached out, wrapping his arms around Blair's waist and pulling him in close.  Fire swam through his belly and thighs where Sandburg bobbed against him.  He felt the first tease of a probing tongue, parted his lips and parried.  The kiss deepened, each man exploring the other's mouth, nibbling, probing, teasing.

When Blair sucked on his lower lip, Jim ground his hips forward, sending a small wave breaking over Sandburg's shoulder.

Blair pressed his hips down in reply, the motion sending the water back the other way, and it crested across Jim's face.

Sputtering, Ellison pulled back.

The pair paused, panting in the over-warm water.

"Yep, it felt real natural t' me, too," Blair said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Ellison responded in kind.  "It sure did."

Jim turned and pulled himself up and out of the water.  Blair watched the liquid roll off the man's skin, one small rivulet disappearing into the crack of his ass. He swallowed hard.  He wasn't thinking straight.  It was the beer, he decided.  Beer, the warmth of the water and the cave, the snow outside, the rush of having won the trip…

Jim turned and extended a hand to Blair.

The graduate student's gaze locked on his friend's groin, then shot up to meet the blue eyes.  Without a word he reached out a hand and let Jim help him out of the water.  A cold breeze, whiffing past the cave mouth, sent both men moving closer to the fire.

Standing at the back of the shelter, the pair glanced at each other anxiously. "Uh," Blair said, his usually adroit tongue suddenly stilled.  "Jim…"

Ellison bent over and picked up the two large, thick towels provided by the resort. He handed one to Sandburg.  "You better dry off before we get any more natural," he instructed.

Blair nodded, accepting the towel and quickly dried himself off, then dressed. When they were both dressed, the pair sat down at the table near the small blazing fire. Jim rang a small bell setting on the table and moment later a young man appeared.  He added more wood to the fire, then approached the table.  "Are you gentlemen ready to order?"

Jim opted for a steak with baked potato, salad and bread.  Blair requested the veggie burger, house fries and a green salad on the side.  The young man took their orders and was back in a few minutes with their salads and two more beers.  He set the food, drinks, and condiments on the table, smiled at them, then left.

Both men reached for the bottle of salad dressing at the same time, their fingers brushing.  Blair felt a flash of heat shoot from his fingers to his shoulder, then straight into his groin.  He jerked back.  Jim looked slightly confused.  They reached again, their fingers colliding a second time.

Both men drew back, then grinned self-consciously.

"Damn," Blair sighed.

"What?"

"I'm drunk."

"We're both drunk," Ellison corrected.

Sandburg nodded.  "I can't do a damned thing when I get this drunk.  Can't get it up… or out."

Ellison gazed mournfully into the flames.  "Me, either."

Blair reached out, gripping Jim's shoulder.  "I thought you said you could–"

"I lied."

"Oh."  Blair thought for a moment, then giggled.  "Probably just as well.  Betcha we'll think this was pretty damned funny in the morning when we sober up."

Ellison looked up, grinning.  "You're probably right.  Two grown men… kissing in a hot spring."

"Two grown men acting like they was a couple of freshman with wild snakes in their pockets!"

"Naughty," Ellison scolded, shaking a finger at Sandburg.

"Very naughty," Blair concurred, trying to look contrite.

"But it did feel nice…  Didn't it?"

Blair nodded.  "Just the beer."

Their food arrived and they ate, each keeping his own counsel.  That done, Ellison added more wood to the fire and they settled in for a nightcap, compliments of the resort, before heading back to their cabin.

Blair sat as close to Jim as he dared.  He knew the beer was wearing off, but his desires were still as strong as before.  He shifted, hoping that the half-erection would go away before he was forced to find a way to take care of it.

"Jim?" he said softly.

"Yeah, Chief?" was the equally soft reply.

"You are one hot geezer."

A soft chuckle filled the night.  "You're not bad yourself."

Sandburg smiled to himself.  That's what he'd wanted to hear.  Now, all he needed was the right time and the right place.  He was going to make love to Detective James Ellison, one way or the other.  After all, it was Jim who'd started it; he must've been thinking about it.

He felt another pleasurable throb.  And, once he was through, it was going to be a whole new day.  He inched slightly closer to Jim and was rewarded when Ellison did the same.  Yes, it was just a matter of time, and then he'd show Jim what a hot geezer could do when he put his mind to it.


End file.
